Infatuation
by porkchoppalop
Summary: Unikitty has a crush on a certain frowny-faced Doom Lord. Will he like her back? And what if someone unexpected likes her too? Takes place after "Stuck Together" since that's the latest episode I've seen at the time of writing this. Also, I'm writing this story as I go so feel free to send suggestions through PM or review!
1. Chapter 1

Unikitty was floating around the kingdom and at the same time doing her kindly "princess duties", when she happened upon a troubling scene, abruptly disturbing her happy-go-lucky mood.

She heard someone crying nearby as she now approached a small skating area. Right away, she noticed it was littered with large rocks, covering the slopes everywhere, and there was a cloth bag simply labelled "ROCKS" lying there on the skating course as well. She floated over a slope to the source of the commotion.

A blocky kid was sitting there, crying with a badly scraped knee. His green and red skateboard was lying nearby, abandoned for now. Unikitty floated over to him and kissed his boo-boo better, but then she noticed **HIM.**

Master Frown was also there now and a bigger, blocky guy was confronting him. Unikitty assumed he was the father of the blocky boy.

"You monster! You always do this kind of stuff around here! What's wrong with you?! Can't you show any remorse for your actions?"

Master Frown actually seemed somewhat shocked for a moment and Unikitty thought she saw something like a hint of regret for a second, but then he grinned that cocky grin of his.

"Ha! You think I care what you think? I'll do whatever the heck I want and there's no stopping-"

The blocky guy reared back his arm and pushed Master Frown, causing him to fall down onto the concrete. Unikitty gasped and that's when they both noticed her, floating a little away from them.

"Princess! It's not what it looks like! This guy brutally assaulted my son and he has nothing to say for himself!" The blocky guy huffed, pointing at Master Frown, who was now on the ground.

To Unikitty, the blocky guy seemed like he was out of line for pushing Master Frown. But then again, Master Frown was always causing trouble and such. But he had never gone this far. Throwing rocks with the aim to physically hurt people?

Unikitty sighed, turning blue from sadness and looked over at Master Frown. Their eyes met, hers were disapproving and his were just...lost looking...before he looked away. Despite everything, Unikitty still felt more than an ounce of pity and caring for him.

She perked right back up and spoke to the block guy, "Alright, you and your son go get that wound treated for now. We'll meet here in ten minutes. As for you..." She now addressed Master Frown, "You're coming with me."

"WHAT? Why? I can't believe this..." Master Frown pouted. Unikitty couldn't help but think he was a little cute. _'Wait what?!'_ She lightly questioned herself before snapping out of it.

"Becaaaaause you were disturbing the peace!" She grinned adorably. "Now quit complaining!" She said, turning to angry mode for an instant. After all, he had just thrown rocks at people.

"Fiiiiiiine." He grumbled in return, sulking.

Unikitty floated over to Master Frown and dragged him along, aiming to take him for a walk. She blushed upon holding his hand for a few seconds.

But then it ended. He didn't resist the walking part, but pulled away from her to walk by himself.

"Sooooo, why did you throw rocks at that kid?" Unikitty asked, worried.

"Yeesh, you sure do get to the point quickly." He muttered, then continued.

"I didn't throw those rocks. But I did put them on the ground with the aim of making someone trip. I just didn't expect..." He stopped suddenly in speaking and walking and Unikitty glanced over at him in concern.

"Didn't expect what?" She asked cautiously. She knew Master Frown had a good side but she had to be careful not to annoy him.

He sighed. "I didn't expect...that kid to get so badly hurt. I mean..." He paused. "What I mean is, the stupid kid should have had knee pads or something. Or at least a helmet." He rolled his eyes.

Unikitty pondered on that statement. What Master Frown was saying is true, it is important to have some sort of protection when skating.

"Still, I think you should apologize..." She tentatively suggested.

Master Frown snorted. "Pssh, why? I'm a Doom Lord, I have nothing to apologize for. Besides... He pushed me."

"Which is why I'm gonna ask him to apologize too! What you both did was wrong and I think you just need to clear up this misunderstanding." She grinned widely and sparkle matter pretty much radiated off of her. "Now c'mon!" She exclaimed, practically dragging him by the arm again before getting pushed away.

They went to the skate park and pretty soon the blocky dude and his kid had showed up. Master Frown looked at them apprehensively and Unikitty winked at him with a grin.

Soon, Unikitty had pushed the two "arguers" together (more like across from each other). The two glared at other and Unikitty waved her arms now, yelling, "Break it up!"

They stopped glaring, instead opting to look away from the other. Unikitty spoke up.

"Now, you two have some issues...and that's fine! I just want you to be on good enough terms by apologizing."

Master Frown simply stood there and muttered something under his breath.

"Out of the question." Blocky guy replied.

"First, we need address the issues here. Um...you." Unikitty said, addressing Blocky guy. "You pushed Master Frown."

Blocky guy nodded. "For hurting my kid." (Said kid was now a ways off with a newly applied bandage and a gargantuan lollipop in hand.)

"Well...Master Frown said he just wanted to cause minor discomfort. Isn't that right?" She asked, addressing said frowny-face. He simply said "mmhmm", still looking away.

"That's no excuse! He hurt my kid and-"

"But he wasn't wearing knee, elbow pads or a helmet, right?" Unikitty pressed.

"Well yes, but-"

"And Master Frown didn't _**throw**_ the rocks, did he?" Unikitty asserted.

"Why are you defending him so much?"

Unikitty froze at that question. She didn't know a straight answer to that question. Master Frown _**had** _started it, but she had thought that because Block-daddy had pushed him, he could be somewhat justified. However, he had done bad things in the past so...why WAS she defending him so much?

' _Maybe it's because...You like him? Gah, stop_!' She yelled in her head. It was too much. She couldn't like him... Just because they'd had fun together when they were stuck together a week ago does not mean...

She quickly snapped out of her trance. But the two others had already noticed and... Something floated down from her head. It was a heart sparkle matter. ' _Like when Hawkodile had a crush_...'

She realized she was blushing and blushed even harder. Needing to excuse herself, she said, "Heheh... I need to go. You guys sort this out by yourselves, okay?" And then she dashed out of there like a cat chasing catnip.

"Whooh, that was close." Unikitty said to herself. But inside she felt anything but okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I now have a general direction I'm going with this story. It's gonna be a love triangle featuring an OC who's in love with Unikitty! I'd like to give a special thanks to Sir Anticorn (thanks a bunch!) who reviewed for letting me use their OC in my story. I hope I wrote him to your satisfaction! And I hope everyone else is satisfied with this chapter as well! :) Thanks to everyone who's reading this as well! And feel free to send in more suggestions!**

* * *

 **Master Frown's POV**

That Unikitty! She was so silly sometimes. Running off after having some awkward moment regarding her feelings for him! (He didn't even want to think about the implications of that heart sparkle matter, but...) How dare she leave him in such a muddled state?! Especially with some guy who hated his guts!

Speaking of which, said person-he-had-been-thinking-about, Blocky guy, now spoke up and seemed to be... Surprisingly understanding?

"Uhhh...whatever I just witnessed... I think I'm starting to see you in a new light, dude. If you can gain Princess Unikitty's affection like that, maybe you aren't so bad after all. Just don't go acting out within the confines of her kingdom to get her attention next time, okay?" Blocky guy...forgave him? "And stay away from me and my family." Blocky guy/dad concluded.

Master Frown wanted to yell his head off and put this guy in his place, especially for thinking he was causing mayhem for Unikitty's sake...

But something he couldn't place made him shut up (perhaps simply the threat of further violence inflicted towards him) and instead just nod in a manner reminiscent of the way he got around Unikitty...when she was mad of course! He wouldn't respect her wishes without question otherwise! Haha, what a thought!

Still lost in thought, Master Frown vaguely heard Blocky guy and his son depart the now rock covered skate park (some good Samaritan would probably clean it up) before going back to his own thoughts.

The unicorn-cat-princess... 'Unikitty...' He thought as he walked in the general direction of her castle. He never knew what to think of her. On one hand, she was simply his worst enemy, the main thing blocking his path of mischief and misery. On the other hand, they...had been allies at some point and though he hated to admit it, some sort of bond had grown between them over the course of their time together.

Even if it was supposed to be a rivalry, Master Frown couldn't help but think of her as something more than that. He must...like...her in some way shape or form. But he was supposed to be a Doom Lord! He didn't need anyone... He had decided that from the moment he started his life as one! Then why... did he feel so worried about her?

He still continued to walk towards Unikitty's castle, despite everything.

 **Sir Anticorn's POV**

Today was the day! He would finally gain the courage to talk to the enchanting Princess Unikitty! He'd had the hugest crush on her for the longest time and all!

He had moved here, to Unikingdom, a little while ago, but things hadn't seemed to be going his way lately.

During the hide and seek "episode", he had attempted to get her attention, but she had been too caught up in her search for Richard and he'd been disheartened ever since, not daring to swing by the castle.

But just now, he had heard from a flower-girl that she was out patrolling and doing good deeds (oh how he loved her kind heart) and he was going to find her!

He searched and searched until he found her, nearer to the castle than he would've thought, sitting under a tree. She was singing a sad song. He'd heard she could sing, but he found her voice more beautiful than he could've imagined. ( **AN: Yep, he's super lovey-dovey**.)

"All I wanted was to be rid of you,

While we're at it, your frowny-face too,

But now I find myself feeling less hatred,

More like... Infatuated..."

Anticorn listened to the rest of her song and by the end of it, he was sure Unikitty...liked someone else. But who? Who could be so deserving of his one true love? Then he remembered. Someone with a frowny face?

It couldn't be... Richard could it? Sure, he seemed kinda frowny and she had gone out of her way to find him, but that's just it! She's always liked him as a friend and she said she originally wanted to be rid of whoever she likes... So who?.. He didn't think Unikitty associated herself with anyone even remotely unfriendly.

But then he also remembered what he'd heard. She was with that one guy recently... He was stuck to her body... That one Doom Lord... What was his name? Meister Frowniface?

Well, it was about time he went and talked to her anyway. Spying from a bush wouldn't get him anywhere!


End file.
